Methuselah
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Mr. Burns is a vampire and survives by drinking the blood of various tonwspeople, but what happens when he smells blood so delicious, that he doesn't want anyone elses? Will Smithers be able to resist? Or will he succumb to the alluring vampire?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons nor any of the characters and do not make nay profit from these writings.

Pairings: Monty/OC, Monty/Waylon

Warnings: AU/AR, M/M, slash, vampire (biting, blood drinking ect.), anal, language, romance, angst, N/C (non-consensual sex), OC (Other Character), WIP

Summary: Mr. Burns gets bit by a vampire and turns into one himself. Monty survives for decades by drinking the blood of various townspeople, but what happens when he smells blood so delicious, so tempting that he doesn't want anyone elses? Will Smithers be able to resist the temptation of the vampire? Or will the appeal of what Monty has to offer be too much for him to give up?

Methuselah

Some parts of this chapter are a little, meh…but it gets much better, promise! XD This doesn't really have anything to do with any of the Simpson episodes, just so you know! Mr. Burns doesn't own the Nuclear Power Plant, he's just a rich old man who keeps to himself. Sorta like the Grinch! XD I absolutely LOVE vampires and have watched tons of movies and have read my share of books about them! So if you see anything familiar about how I portray my vampires, it's from various sources! XD Also, this doesn't start in Springfield, just a small nameless town. We'll get to the town eventually, just not at the start!

There is a non-consensual sex scene (which isn't horribly graphic or bad!) in this chapter with Monty and an other character, plus a little blood and violence. I didn't go through Monty's transformation in this chapter, just because I want to do it at a later time with a certain person! XD

Chapter 1-Vampire is out to play

*Monty's POV*

I woke to the sound of thunder and rain pattering on the roof. I sighed in irritation as I rolled out of bed. I could never sleep through the sound of it. I made my way down to make myself a cup of coffee, knowing I'd be awake long into the night anyway. Once I'd finished, I headed back to my room. I sat on my bed and gazed out the window, watching the rain slip down the glass.

The room lit up after a loud peel of thunder struck, and I could see a figure standing on the balcony attatched to my room. I blinked in surprise and found myself moving towards the doors. I looked through the glass, squinting through the rain to see a man there. His hair was black, reaching the middle of his back. The eyes that met mine through the window panes were large and round. He was wearing long black robes trimmed in a dark red. I placed my hand on the handle of the doors, wondering if I should let this man in. His eyes locked onto mine and his mouth opened in a toothy smile, which caused my breath to catch in my throat. "You're a…vampire…" I whispered, my eyes going wide at the fangs I saw poking his lower lip. His hand reached out and pressed against the window, his eyes seeming to devour my form. I stumbled back in shock, shaking my head. "That's…impossible!" I gasped, running into my bed. I sat down and stared at the figure, my hand grasping at my chest.

I watched the vampire the whole night. Apparently the myths about having to _invite_ a vampire in were true, for which I was grateful. The vampire just stared through the window, his fingers rubbing over the window panes every once in a while. The vampire left as the sun began to rise, leaving me trembling with anxiety. "A vampire…I can't believe….they're real…" I spent the rest of the day in an unbelieving daze.

'Maybe I just imagined it?' I wondered as the day drew to a close. I found myself drifting off to sleep despite my apprehension. I woke several hours to a tapping at my window. I sat bolt upright in bed, turning I saw the same figure from the night before. I found myself walking over and staring at him closer up. *Let me in…I can help you…* I heard a voice in my head. My eyes went wide, and I found my fingers locking around the door handle, feeling drawn to letting him in. "No! I won't fall victim to you, vampire!" I hissed, pulling away from the door. I curled on my bed and refused to let this _vampire_ tempt me into letting him in my home.

The next few nights were the same, but I found it harder and harder to resist the vampire. He spoke to me more every night, saying if I let him in he would turn me into what he was. The fifth night the vampire appeared to me, I was sorely tempted to let him in. My heart skipped several beats and it ached painfully, bringing me to my knees. I'm an old man. I knew my time on this earth was getting short. I…wasn't sure I was ready to die though… The pain passed and I lifted myself from the floor, looking over to see his forehead pressed against the door, an expectant look on his face. *I can save you from this pain! I can help you! You can live forever!* I rubbed at my chest, frowning deeply at the vampire. 'He…_could_ help me, and yet…he's probably lying. But why would he keep returning to my house if all he wanted was blood? Maybe he really _did_ want to turn me into a vampire.' I pushed that thought out of my head and went to bed.

The next night the vampire wasn't calm or quiet at all. He banged at the doors, rattling the windows and yelling fiercely at me. I ignored him for a couple hours, but the racket was finally too much and I found myself moving over to the doors, placing my hands on the glass. My chest was feeling strangely heavy, and I gripped it with one hand, watching as the vampire shook hard at the doors. His face was twisted with…_concern_? 'What? What's he so worried about?' I wondered. Suddenly a pain burst in my chest and I gasped loudly, dropping to my knees. I looked up and saw him drop to the ground, his face level with my own. *Please…let me in! I'll save you! You can't die! Please!* He begged, hands pressing against the glass. My vision was blurring slightly and my whole body ached. I barely managed to stagger to my feet and grip the handle of the door, I pushed down and pulled it open, letting the vampire into the room. Before I knew what was happening, he had me in his arms and was biting my neck.

His teeth ripped through my flesh, I whimpered at the pain. 'It feels like he's trying to eat me…' My vision kept blacking out as he kept biting continuously at my neck, and I felt weak as he drained me of blood. My head was fuzzy and I couldn't see clearly. Suddenly the feel of his teeth on my neck were gone, and he was pressing his wrist against my mouth. I tasted something bitter and coppery, realizing what it was I spit it immediately out and shook my head weakly. "You must drink! You will die without it!" The vampire told me hoarsely, he opened my mouth and let his warm blood drip down my throat. I groaned softly, but reached up blindly to grip his arm and sucked at his wrist, drinking the blood. I felt stronger with each mouthful I took in, and drank more greedily. After I had had as much as he had taken, he pulled his arm back and pulled me to my feet. I swayed slightly and before I knew it, he had picked me up and brought me to my bed. Then he was flitting around the room, shutting the heavy curtains of my windows. I found myself drifting off to sleep, feeling extremely tired after what had happened.

X X X X X X X X

*Monty's POV*

It took three days to complete my transformation which had past in a blur of searing agony, burning pain, and loneliness. My mysterious vampire had left me alone for the entire time of my transformation. I still couldn't believe it, it was two days after I had woken up a vampire. I loved the newfound power I now had. I could see in the dark, move at extraordinary speeds, not to mention the strength I now had! My throat was aching and I realized I was thirsty. I headed down to my kitchen, not bothering with the lights. My house was always dark now, and I was too afraid of venturing outside in the daylight. I didn't know what would happen if I stepped into the light of day. I just hoped my vampire would show up again and help me figure this all out, I was worried about trying anything drastic, lest I burst into flames or something.

I felt stronger than I ever had been before, and reveled in my new body. I poured myself a glass of water and downed the liquid quickly. I had realized very fast that everything had a disgusting taste to it! I heard the door to the kitchen open and I spun around, flinging the glass at the intruder. It shattered on the closing door and the figure was suddenly directly behind me. I turned quickly and realized it was the vampire from before. "Where the hell have you _been_!" I shouted, shoving him hard in the chest and watching as he flew backwards into the far wall. He pushed himself out of the dent in the wall, brushing dust off his shoulders.

"Water won't satisfy your thirst anymore. You can eat and drink all you want, but if you don't have blood, you will eventually wither away and die." He said, completely ignoring my question as he moved closer to me.

"I _refuse_ to drink the blood of anyone!" I shouted back, frowning deeply at him.

"Then you will _die_!" His voice was dark and deadly. He moved closer and gripped my shirt, leaning so close our noses almost touched. "You need the oxygen in the blood of a human in order to survive, or you will grow week, emaciated and eventually die!" He was seething with anger now. "I didn't create you so you would squander your life away due to some stupid _human_ morals! You are no longer human whether you want to be or not! You are a _Methuselah_ a vampire, and you will start acting like one!"

"Maybe I would feel differently if you had been with me through my transformation!" I shouted, flinging his hands off me. He had the good grace to look guilty, albeit only slightly. I frowned at him, waiting for some kind of explanation. He didn't give me one, just preceded to take me 'hunting' as he called it. I would remember this experience for the rest of my life and would try hard to never let it happen again! I hadn't realized just how _thirsty_ I was after not feeding for two days!

As we headed out into the night, the vampire told me his name was Nicholas. I responded by saying my name was Charles Montgomery Burns, and he said that he knew. He told me the reason he wanted me as a vampire was because he was deeply in love with me. I had faltered to a stop at that and stared at Nicholas in shock. "W…what?" I questioned, eyes glued onto his face.

"We'll…talk about that later! For now, you need to feed. Let's go!" He took off running again and I hurried after, my thoughts roiling in confusion. We found a young woman running through the forest we were near, and Nicholas told me she was perfect for my first feed. I frowned at him as he pushed me towards her. Sighing slightly, I stepped onto the path she was jogging and walked calmly towards her.

"Oh! You startled me!" She gasped, stopping in front of me. I smiled, careful not to show my fangs as I reached my hand towards her. She blushed furiously, and I felt the burning in my throat increase tenfold as I smelled her blood more strongly than before, and before I knew what I was doing, I had her pinned to the ground and was biting her neck, draining all of her blood.

"Wait! Charles…you're going to kill her! Stop it!" Nicholas yelled, he ran over and tried to pry me off her. I snarled angrily and threw the other vampire off me bodily and returned to my feast. I'd never felt so alive before! I drank the warm blood, feeling my head spin with an immense pleasure. I pulled back only after there was no more blood left to drink. When I realized this, I let out a howl of anger and sadness out.

"No no no no no no!" I gasped, trembling with shock. Nicholas walked over and wrapped his arms around me, holding me until I had stopped trembling.

"It's alright, Charles…" He whispered soothingly. "That's why you need to feed every night, so you don't loose control like that. Tomorrow will be better, I promise!" It was better the next day, I fed properly this time, only taking enough blood to sustain myself. Nicholas took over the task of erasing the woman's memory of what had happened, since I didn't know how to do that yet, and we headed back to my house.

X X X X X X X X X X

*Monty's POV*

The next 10 years were pretty ordinary. Well, as ordinary as a vampire's life _could_ be. Nicholas taught me everything about being a vampire that I needed to know. He taught me all the powers we had, which were enhanced hearing, strength, speed, and mind control (which included a number of things). And obviously, the ability of not dying as long as I drank blood! I also realized that blood still pumped through my veins, my body may be cooler than normal, I could go out into the sunlight (though the light burned my eyes if I didn't wear proper protection), I didn't _need_ to breathe, and I _obviously_ didn't need to eat! But more or less, I still seemed human. I could retract my fangs if I so wished, though I never did. I hardly left my house unless I needed to feed. Even though I was immortal now, it seemed like something was missing from my life. I needed…_something_! I just didn't know what.

That night Nicholas and I headed on our separate ways to hunt. After I had finished with my midnight 'snack', I headed back home. Nicholas was already there when I returned, but something was…different about him, a deadly aura seemed to surround him and I found myself wary to be near him. "Nicholas? What's wrong with you tonight?" I asked softly, moving closer to him, watching him turn towards me. His mouth opened wide, his fangs glinting in the moonlight streaming through the window of the dining room.

"You should know what's wrong with me." Nicholas said in a dark brooding voice. I frowned at him, not knowing what he was talking about. He was in front of me suddenly, his hand running lightly down my cheek. "We've had this discussion many times before. The discussion about my love for you." My eyes widened in realization and my frown deepened. "I've given you enough time for you to love me back. I'm tired of waiting for you! It's time to consummate our bond! This is why I _made_ you a vampire! So you would love me as much as I do you! I'm going to make you mine whether you like it or not!" His hand wrapped around my throat and he brought me to my knees. I fought him, but somehow was unable to pry his hand off me.

"How are you…stronger than me?" I gasped as he grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back. Nicholas laughed loudly, pushing my face into the floor as he tore my clothes off with the hand that had been around my throat.

"I found a way to become stronger!" He hissed into my ear, stroking his hand over my bare back. "I figured out that if you drink _all_ the blood from a human, you become much stronger! It's like…taking their life force into your own body, making their strength your own!" He licked at my ear as his knee pushed my legs apart.

I tried _everything_ to get him off me, but to no avail. He thrust roughly into me and I winced at the pain. It soon disappeared due to my vampiric healing, but it was…uncomfortable to say the least. 'This is…wrong! On so many levels! Two _men_ were not supposed to have sex! It was disgusting…it was…' I gasped as a sharp jolt of pleasure shot through me. "Ha…found it!" Nicholas hissed and thrust continuously against that spot inside me. 'Completely amazing…' I blanched at that thought. 'What the…there's no way in _hell_ that I'm getting aroused by this!' And yet…I could feel myself harden as he continued moving. I felt shame and embarrassment overwhelm me. It seemed like it was hours before I felt my body jerk with my orgasm. Nicholas grunted as he came inside me. "Oh yes! That was so much better than I thought it would be!" He gasped, as he pulled out of me. "That wasn't so bad now was it, Charles?" He asked, patting my back. I sat up slowly, keeping my head turned away from him. "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel rather…thirsty again!" He said, seeming completely oblivious to my silence as he tucked himself back into his pants. "I'll be back in an hour at the most, then we can continue where we left off! I still have _so much_ I'd like to do with you!" He pulled my head up and pressed a soft kiss to my lips before he left the house. As soon as he had left, I was upstairs pulling on clothes and gathering my money from a safe I had in my bedroom. I fled the house and town I'd grown up in. There was _no way_ I was staying close to the man who raped me!

I spent the next 10 years traveling the world, never staying in one place very long. I always made a point to avoid that one place where I lived as a human. I kept this up until I found a small town that peaked my interest. "Springfield…" I muttered, as I looked out over the town. "This looks like a wonderful place to settle down in! I'm getting awfully tired of traveling all the time anyway. I've seen just about every place in the world, so it's time for me to make some roots of my own!" I smiled, thinking this would be a nice little town to live in. At least until I got bored of it!

Tbc

Okay, probably not an interesting way to end the chapter, but I couldn't think of anything really good! Let me know what you think of it so far! XD The next chapter will be much better! Promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Part of this chapter gets a little violent.

Sorry about the long wait! Life gets in the way quite a bit sometimes! XD

Chapter 2-

*Monty's POV*

I've been living in the town of Springfield for 20 years now, and I still hadn't gotten bored of it yet. I was quite surprised by this development, as I hadn't wanted to live in a town this long since I became a vampire. I lived on the outskirts of the town in a large mansion. Over the years I had gained quite a bit of interest on the money I put into the bank, as I had little need of spending it at all. My days consisted of sleeping (mostly), and my nights were full of blood-drinking and wandering around the town.

It was still a couple hours until the sun would set, so I was just wandering around my house, trying to find something to do. "Damn…being undead has its drawbacks…" I _could_ go out, as long as I covered my body well enough. So with that thought in mind, I donned a dark blue suit with matching hat and cape. I needed a cape in case the sun shone on my face, I could cover it quickly. The sunlight _would_ burn me, but slowly, I'd be able to cover it fast enough that no permanent damage would be done. Before I stepped out the door, I made sure to slip on a pair of gloves as well, almost forgetting that important detail. I placed my hand on my head to hold my hat on and flung my cape across my face as I raced towards the trees around my house. I kept running until I entered the town, slinking through the shadows of the buildings.

I wandered through the town. Nobody knew who I was, I'd always been sure that no one wanted to get to know me. I had spread many rumors about my house, that it was haunted…things like that in order to keep people away. I absolutely _hated_ people bothering me, especially since I became a vampire. Obviously it would be unwise to let anyone get to know me. If they knew what I was, they would probably kill me. I wanted to keep a fairly low profile, but didn't want anyone getting curious about me, that would be dangerous. I didn't _need_ any friends! 'Charles Montgomery Burns doesn't need _anything_!' I stopped in an alley and leaned against the wall of a building. 'But…there are some _human_ needs that haven't gone away…even after the 40 years I've been a vampire, they're still there…' I sighed, frowning in remembrance of the 'lovers' I'd had after becoming a vampire.

I'd had my share of women. I went for prostitutes, it was easy to get what I needed from them. In the first 15 years of my life as a vampire, I'd _always_ gone after women. Meaning that I went after them to drink blood from and to sleep with. And in all of my human life, I'd never thought of sleeping with another man, though I knew of people who did just that, I just had never found men attractive before. After what had happened between me and _Nicholas_, it never occurred to me that I _might_ be attracted to men. I had always felt a certain…pull towards the other vampire, but I had just thought it was because we were the same. But I realized 25 years ago that I was very much attracted to men. I shook my head, not really wanting to reminisce right now.

I started to head on my way, when I heard a cry for help a ways away from where I was. I was going to ignore it, but there was something strangely familiar about that voice. I turned and ran quickly in the direction I heard the voice come from. I found the person in distress easily, and peeked around the corner of the alley to see what the matter was. I saw a grayish brown haired man being pushed against the wall of a building by a larger man with the tattoo of a snake on his arm, a knife pressed to the man's neck. My eyes widened in shock. 'I _know_ him! The smaller brown-haired man…' I felt rage well up, clouding my judgement. 'I _will not_ let that man hurt _him_!' I raced towards the knife-wielding man and gripped his wrist. With a quick twist I heard a satisfying snap and a cry of pain.

"You should leave before I come to my senses and kill you…" I hissed angrily into the man's ear. I let go of him, watching with a smirk on my face as he ran out of the alley and out of sight. I turned to the other man, a warm smile on my face. "Waylon…I've missed you so much!" I let out a sigh as my lips captured his own, missing the look of shock in his eyes as I kissed him deeply…

tbc

How'd you like it? Reviews are greatly appreciated! This chapter is a little short, but I hope to get the next chapter out much sooner than this one! I _am_ working on the next chapter right now! Promise! ^.^ I just had to leave this chapter at a cliffy!


	3. Chapter 3

There's a sex scene in this chapter, just to warn you! Hope you enjoy this chapter! XD I certainly had fun writing it!

Chapter 3-Reminiscing

"Waylon…I've missed you so much!" I let out a sigh as my lips captured his own, missing the look of shock in his eyes as I kissed him deeply. His mouth tasted wonderful…but seemed…different somehow. He didn't kiss back, his hands pushing on my shoulders. Waylon finally managed to push me away, looking shaken his cheeks flaming red, eyes filled with confusion. "Waylon?" I questioned softly, brushing my fingers across his cheek. He jerked away from me, shaking his head slightly, wide eyes staring straight at me. I frowned, this wasn't like the Waylon I knew. Well, maybe I pushed him too far. After all, he _was_ in love with someone else. I was just so happy to see him after all these years…

*Monty's Memory (25 years ago)*

I had been experimenting with how long I was able to go without drinking blood, before I began to feel too weak. I had lasted three days before I couldn't resist the temptation any longer and had gone to the first house I came across. The man had let me in surprisingly fast, my arms had wrapped around his back and my teeth had sunk quickly into his neck. I had moaned at the delicious blood dripping down my throat. Waiting had made it taste so much sweeter!

I was too involved in drinking to realize how the other man was reacting to what was going on. His fingers buried into my hair and his body writhed against me as he groaned. My teeth pulled out of his neck, my tongue licked a few drops of blood that leaked out of the wound. I felt warm and content. My head was spinning rapidly. 'Okay, note to self, never wait that long for blood again!' I thought as I swayed slightly. Before I knew what was happening, the man had spun us around, pushed me onto the bed, and straddled my hips.

I was startled, to say the least. None of the humans I had drunk blood from, had _ever_ reacted like this. I could smell his arousal, which caused me to harden as well. He ground his hips hard against me, and I groaned lowly at the sensation. It had…been a while since I'd had any kind of…_stimulation_ in that department, and found myself succumbing to this man's advances. I rolled on top of him, pulling off clothing, which dropped randomly onto the floor. The man looked rather surprised by my abrupt actions, but didn't seem to mind as he rolled his now naked groin against mine. I hissed with pleasure, surprised at how good it felt to have another warm body rubbing so intimately against me. My hands stroked over his naked body. I had never felt this aroused in a very long time.

"Take me!" He hissed, pressing his body fully against me. I moaned, rubbing my hips against his. He pulled something out of his bedside drawer and shoved it at me. I poured a generous amount of lubricant onto my hand and prepared him gently but quickly, now wanting him to go through the pain I had when _Nickolas_ had taken me. I rubbed the excess lubricant over my cock before I positioned myself at his entrance. "Come on!" He urged, and I began pushing slowly into him.

"Oh!" Was the only coherent word that came out of my mouth as the warmth surrounded me. I growled and began thrusting slowly in and out of him, loving the sounds of his gasps of pleasure. His legs hooked over my back as his fingers dug into my shoulders. As I moved, his glasses became skewed, his face flushed with desire. I moved faster, loving the sound of his harsh breathing. My lips crashed onto his, moaning as he kissed me with the same fervor. Our tongues dueled fiercely together.

"Ah! I'm…so close!" The man panted against my lips, I increased my pace in response, loving the high pitched wail that came out from between his lips. My fingers gripped his hips tightly. Several hard deep thrusts later had the man below me crying out loudly, tightening hard around me. I came as well, growling deeply at the pleasure. I collapsed carefully onto the man, breathing in his musky scent deeply. "After all this…I don't even know your name…" He said softly, stroking my back slowly.

"I'm Monty Burns…" I told him, feeling embarrassment rush over me. 'I've never let my emotions run so wild before. Not to mention I can't believe I just had sex with a man…'

"I'm Waylon, Waylon Smithers…" The man said fixing his glasses, a light blush on his face. "I've never been that…aggressive before. Especially with a vampire…" He told me softly, brushing his fingers lightly over my cheek. I laughed, a low rumbling sound from the back of my throat.

"First time for everything!" I told him in an amused voice. I sat up slightly and looked down at him. "For a man, you're quite beautiful…" I whispered, brushing my fingers through his brownish hair. I sighed slightly, feeling more content than I had ever felt before. 'It's so strange…I've just met this man, yet I feel a strange connection to him…' I rested my head in the crook of his neck, letting his scent invade my senses. I stayed like this until I heard Waylon's breathing slow, indicating he had fallen asleep. I lay there until I knew the sun would be coming up soon, then pulled myself out of his grasp and dressed quickly.

Waylon shivered as I moved away from his body and whimpered softly. I leaned down and placed a kiss on his slightly parted lips, smiling as it calmed him. I brushed my hand briefly through his hair, before moving towards the window. I stopped and turned towards the bed, scrawling out a note as an afterthought.

_I need to go now, but I'd like to do this again. I'm not sure if you enjoyed what we did, nor if you'll want to do it again, but I will give you time to think about it. Expect me to return to you in exactly one week. If you wish to continue, then invite me. Otherwise you can refuse and I'll leave you alone._

_Sincerely,_

_Monty_

X X X X X X X X

I had returned in a week and Waylon invited me into his home again. A routine started, I'd visit once a week to feed from him (and then more frequently as time wore on), then we'd have the most wonderful sex. More often than not the two of us would talk until Waylon fell asleep. I'd stay with him until the sun would start to rise, write a note to leave on his bedside table and then I'd go home to sleep. I still fed from others , but I only slept with Waylon. This affair continued for six months until I realized my lover had recently become distant, and several times he flinched from my touch. One night after I'd fed from him I confronted him.

"Why haven't you wanted me to touch you?" I asked him in a hurt voice, sitting on the bed next to him. We hadn't slept together in almost a month's time. I'd enjoyed his company too much to question why, until I noticed him start to withdraw from me. We hadn't been talking as much and Waylon seemed to fall asleep faster than he usually did. He sighed, staring at the floor as he gripped my hand lightly.

"I…I'm sorry to have to tell you this Monty…but there's someone else…" I stiffened slightly, feeling despair take me over. 'I shouldn't let this get to me, it was never more than to fuel our own desires…yet why does my heart hurt so much?'

"I…see…" I said softly, trying not to let my hurt show in my voice. He turned to me and wrapped his arms around me, crying softly.

"I'm so sorry! It just happened! I met her a month ago and something just clicked, we started hanging out and somehow I fell for her…" I tried not to let the sting of him falling for a _woman_ to hurt me more than I already was.

"It's fine. Our relationship was nothing." I said, my voice cold and emotionless. "It doesn't matter, I hope you live a happy life. I'll be going now…" I stood and hurried to the window, Waylon gripped my wrist, keeping me from leaving yet.

"I know how much you care for me Monty. That's why I haven't said anything about it before now. I wasn't sure how to tell you what had happened. This hurts me so much as well! Before you I wasn't sure of my own sexuality yet, I'm ashamed to admit that I used you as an experiment to find out. I am attracted to you and love spending time with you, but that's not enough. I want to have children, and this wonderful woman I've met has captured my attention more than _anyone_ I've known before. I don't want to do this to you, but I think I'm in love with her." I sighed, my head drooping as I slumped against the wall next to the window.

"Like I said…it's fine Waylon…" I told him softly, pulling out of his grasp. "Just promise me that you'll be happy…" He nodded and I leaned forward to kiss him. He kissed back, both of us knowing this would probably be the last kiss we shared. I hugged him gently before pulling away from him. "I'll be fine. Make sure if you really love her, don't let her go if she feels the same way about you, alright?" I told him.

"Don't worry, I will." I gave him a small smile and fled the house. I had wandered around for hours, even after the sun came up. I didn't care, I wanted to die. I had never felt so sad in my entire existence. My body was covered well from the bright rays of the sun, but my hand reached up to take off my hat. I was going to let myself burn in the sun. It was a slow way to die, but I was hurting so much already that I didn't care. But as I started to pull off the hat, I heard a familiar voice speaking.

"I just wish things weren't so complicated." Waylon said with a heavy sigh. I followed his voice, jumping into a tree to see where he was. He was on a bench in the park I was wandering around in. 'I hadn't realize I'd walked so far…' I thought while listening intently to the conversation.

"I know you do. I didn't want to come between you two at all." The black-haired female sitting next to him answered.

"It's not your fault at all Vivian." He told her gently, gripping her hand in both of his. "I _do_ love him, just not the same way _he_ does or you for that matter. Even if I hadn't fallen for you, I would have hurt him farther along anyway. I like men, just not as much as women, as _you_. All I want is for him to be happy, to find that special someone who will love him as much as humanly possible."

"You mean, love him _more_ than humanly possible!" Vivian said, smiling brightly. Waylon chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her snuggly against himself.

"Yes…I do mean that." I felt slightly better about what had happened. But not much. I knew that, in order for me to get over this, I would have to leave this small town I was in, or else the temptation to seek out Waylon would be too much…

X X X X X X X X

I had left that night, leaving all my belongings behind and only gathering a bag full of money from my bank. I wandered around for 5 years after that, never staying long in one place. Until I found Springfield that is…

*End Memory*

I looked at Waylon, a frown on my face. 'He looks so much like he did back then. I wonder how he managed that?' I wondered as I watched the color darken at the intensity of my gaze.

"W-who are you? And how do you know my name?" He asked softly, a confused look on his face.

"Oh come on!" I said, shaking my head slowly. "It may have been 25 years ago, but it's not that long! I'm _sure_ you'd still remember me!" I said, watching as his eyes widened, a shocked look on his face.

"25 years ago?" He laughed lightly. "You must have me mistaken for someone else, I wasn't even _born_ 25 years ago!"

"What?" I said, confusion rushing over me. I looked him over from head to toe, and realized there were many differences that I failed to notice. He was shorter than before, his facial features were different shaped and his hair color was slightly different. "So….how do you look like Waylon Smithers then?"

"Oh! That's my fathers name, I was named after him. You must have mistaken me for him!" I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. 'Of _course_ he'd have a child by now! It _has_ been a long time since I met him.'

"So, um…" I started, trying to figure out how to ask him an important question. "Is he…still alive then?" Waylon laughed, it was a very warm happy sound.

"Of _course_ he is! He's only in his 40's! Come on, I'll take you to see him. That is, if you want to." I nodded and followed after him as he headed down the alley and out into the brightly lit street…

Tbc

So? How was it? Please let me know!

Also, if you couldn't tell, Waylon is 24 in this story!


End file.
